Final Dance
by mAngaLoVer2015
Summary: In the end he had stole her heart. He had locked her up in chains so unbreakable that it was suffocating her. I knew she needed me to save her from this unending fate before she shattered, but how much more could I take before, I too, broke?  zero Yuuki


Hi everyone! So this is my very first fan-fic and yeah I know its short but it's gonna continue if you like it! :)

This is purely fan made, I dont own vampire knight ( if I did i'd make Yuki and zero end up together)

enjoy!

* * *

><p>He could hear her calling his name, feel her pull and rip at his heart, but he wouldn't open his eyes. He couldn't bare to see the two of them together, watch as he stole her away from everything she had once came to love. Why should he be the one to suffer for the things she has lost in her decision to stay? But didn't he, in a long fading dream, promise he would protect her? No matter what the cost, even if he had to put his own heart up for punishment? How much longer can one person take while withstanding someone else's memories before they crushed him?<p>

A sigh shook zeros body as he stared off into the horizon. He had been doing patrol the night before and was now walking back to his place when he let his thoughts wander. Which, in his case, was dangerous territory. Earlier that evening he had received an invitation to the annual ball between the 'humans' and 'vampires'. Although the humans wont know that they will be among the likes of him. He chuckled darkly. How ignorant they will be, he thought silently. How stupid they will be to not know that they will be staring death in the face!

'But they will be lucky to be able to stand in the presence of her'

. The thought was inevitable and he hated it. But he knew that this was the main reason he was going. He knew that he'll act bitter and avoid eye contact the whole night, but he would take pleasure in knowing he was in the same room as Yuuki. Another sigh escaped his lips at the thought of her. He shook his head.

"When are you gonna let go, Zero?" He asked himself as he closed the door, letting the darkness fall over him.

Yuuki's POV

Its been almost a year since I last saw him. My beloved childhood friend, but was that really all he was to me? No. Far from it, but it was cruel of him to make me choose between him and Kaname. If I had my way they both would be in my life, but we don't live in fairytales.  
>Kaname had warned me to never be alone around zero, to never make contact, that by doing so I would drive myself crazy. In the end I couldn't control my desire. I went behind my brothers back and sent Zero-kun an invitation to the Annual ball. Even now, sitting in this brightly colored room being tutored by Aido, my excitement is overwhelming. Just the thought of seeing him again is breathtaking, so much that it makes my throat parched. I shake my head in disbelief, still frightened by the hunger of the change that took place a year ago.<p>

What's really frightening is that the feelings that run through me are filthy, but what's more terrifying is that I know Kaname can taste the bitterness of it all. A part of me wants to comfort his uneasiness, to take him in my arms and protect him from the cruel world that he has to face everyday, but at the same time I want to runaway to find myself in some other mans hands. To have the other man caress the part of me where Kaname could never reach, to have him lay next to me at night with strong arms wrapped around me. A shiver went down my back at the thought of zero-kun's flesh being only inches from mine.

I lick my lips unknowingly.

" Is there something wrong Yuuki?" Aido asked with a concerned look. I shake my head a little to fast, recalling how bad of a liar I had always been.

"uh, I'm just nervous about tonight." I say with a nervous smile. He looks at me suspiciously, but believes this small part of the truth.

"There's nothing to worry about, Kaname will be by your side the whole night and the place will be highly secured. Everything should go smoothly." He shook his head with a light smile on his lips. " The only thing I'm worried about is whether you'll be able to pull off the three weeks of training for the main dance."

It felt like a thousand pounds of bricks had decided to fall to the pit of my stomach. If kaname was to be by my side the whole night, how was I going to talk to Zero?  
>The dance with Kaname was to be at late evening, where the sun is just setting behind the trees and when the birds are singing there last song. It was a planned dance, it cant be any later and cant be any earlier or the whole dance would be thrown off. What I'm really worried about though, is the fact that if I so happen to mess up, I wont be able to try again until the next eclipse. Just the thought of it sets butterflies in my stomach, but not the good kind.<p>

There was a sudden knock on the door. I stood up on reflex, but was quickly put down by Aido. He moved in fluent strides and had the door cracked open in a heart beat. There was soft whispering and the next thing I knew I was being pulled away from the study hall by Ruka Souen. The only thing she said was all the explanation I needed.

" Time to get ready for the party, Yuuki-sama"

* * *

><p>Okay so its super short, but tell me if you like it and let me remind you, its my first fan fic :)<p>

so tell me what you think! thanks :D


End file.
